


Dance Me to the End of Love

by wesleysgirl



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl





	Dance Me to the End of Love

  
  


It isn't painful, not really, but it aches, and River can't make it stop for longer than half an hour or so. She knows why; knows that deep inside her cells are being released, hormones swirling through her endocrine system preparing her body for the implantation of a fertilized egg. An embryo.

She's known the mechanics for a long time, since she was small. But it wasn't until recently that she understood the twinges of pain that accompany ovulation, and it's only in the past day that she's recognized the swelling urge inside her for what it is.

"River?"

It's Simon's voice, but River is so close to the edge, both hands clamped between her thighs, hips rocking, waiting to shatter into little pieces that won't be put back together again that she tries to ignore him.

"River? Are you all right?" Simon pulls back the blanket and sees her and recoils instantly, averting his eyes. "Oh! Oh. I didn't... I'm sorry."

River is panting, beads of sweat on her upper lip, but the moment is lost, skittered far away like a rock across an icy surface. She licks the droplets and looks up at her brother. "It's natural," she says. "But it won't stop." She smoothes down her skirt, wiping the slickness from her fingers onto the fabric, and meets Simon's gaze, or tries to. It's like capturing a small, frightened animal. River knows a lot about being captured. "I don't know how to make it stop, Simon."

She stands up and slips her hand into Simon's, their fingers curling together, and raises herself up onto her toes so that her lips are close to his. "Help me," she whispers.

Simon hesitates, and River knows why; he thinks this is wrong. It's more than just bodies to him. Cells, organs, brain stem controlling heart rate and breathing. The part of it that isn't mechanics... that's what scares him. It's what he doesn't understand.

"You don't like not understanding," River says.

Her brother's eyes are troubled. "River..."

She shakes her head and presses her fingertips to his lips. "Quiet," she tells him. "If you listen, you can hear it. Listen."

River unbuttons his shirt and kisses his chest, willing him to hear the truth that's underneath the thudding of his heart. She licks at his nipples, smiling when they tighten into little points. His body is as familiar as her own, and stronger. Simon is strong; he can help.

When her hand presses against the part of him that makes him male, Simon gasps and shudders, but he doesn't push her away. It would be so easy for him to do that, to stop her.

There's a sound behind her, and she turns her head to see.

It's Jayne.

"Well don't that beat all," Jayne says when he finds his voice again. "I told Mal there was something going on with the two of you."

"Go away," Simon says. It's sharp like a knife, but Jayne doesn't care. "You don't know -- "

"Pretty sure I do," Jayne says, smirking. "Kinda obvious, ain't it?"

River looks at him steadily. He's close enough to touch, and she aches. "My body wants," she says, not sure if he'll understand but not knowing how else to say it. The truth is so clear to her, but she's not an artist; she can't paint a picture with words so that other people can see what she sees, and most of them wouldn't want to see it anyway. She slides a hand down over her flat stomach and then between her legs. "I want. Here."

Simon is scandalized, but he's also hard, and River knows that's what's more important. It's what's going to push him over the edge. "River! You can't -- "

"Yes, I can," she says, her voice quavering. "I am. You might not like it, Simon, but I don't know who else to be."

He immediately tries to comfort her, forgetting that his shirt is unbuttoned, but the rest of him doesn't forget. Bodies are like that. "Shh. River, no. It doesn't matter; I love you."

"Then show me." River looks up at him, wanting, and she knows that in the end he'll say yes. She reaches for his hand and presses it to her breast, holding it there, then gasps and moans when another hand -- bigger, stronger -- slips up the back of her thigh, underneath her skirt, and fingers between her legs where she's slick and hot.

"You sure you know what you want, little girl?" Jayne asks.

River nods, shuddering again as Simon's hand squeezes and Jayne's thick finger slides into her. "I know," she says. "I... yes. Yes."

Simon's lips aren't as gentle as she thought they'd be. She closes her eyes, moaning into his mouth as he pinches her nipples through the thin fabric of her dress and Jayne's hand works between her legs, two fingers pushing into her and his thumb teasing the center of her. It's all this place, everything in the 'verse tightened into one spot.

Her head spins and she clutches at Simon, needing reassurance. And Simon always knows what she needs. "It's all right, mei-mei."

"Gonna give you what you need," Jayne agrees. He pushes her hair to one side, baring her neck and mouthing at it. There's just a hint of teeth; just enough to make River cry out softly. "You want it, girl?"

She does. She knows they can both feel it. River presses her face against Simon's neck when Jayne pushes into her from behind; he's big, stretching her, the sensation so delicious that she almost forgets to breathe. Simon's hand is on her waist where the fabric's rucked up, warm.

"Oh," River says in a small voice, and Jayne moves, and the friction makes her whimper and shiver, hands curled around folds of Simon's shirt. "Oh."

"That's right, girl." Jayne's voice is a growl.

River is panting against Simon's neck, rubbing against him shamelessly as Jayne ruts into her. She needs to feel him, skin to skin, and struggles desperately with the front of his pants until he springs free into her hand, smooth and hard. "Don't stop," she whispers, not sure who she's talking to. "Don't, don't stop."

Simon gasps, the sound strangled and surprised, and River feels Jayne's big fingers entwine with hers around Simon's hardness. Jayne squeezes his hand, tightening River's grip. Simon gasps again. The sound ends in a groan, and Jayne rocks forward, pushing River against Simon again.

They're all moving, and it's like dancing.

Jayne is muttering something appreciative against the back of her neck, and Simon's attempts to muffle his groans aren't really working anymore. It makes River smile, and she looks up into Simon's eyes as his lips part and his eyes widen and warmth pulses out over her fingers, hers and Jayne's, and then Jayne growls and thrusts into her harder and River shudders into pleasure, too, with the base of her thumb pressed to her clitoris through the fabric of her dress and her brother's semen slick on her hand.

She barely notices the grunting the signifies Jayne's climax into her; she's too busy looking at Simon, watching as his expression softens.

"No," she says, lifting her other hand and touching his face. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Simon asks; the wall behind his eyes is hovering, waiting to come crashing down, and he shouldn't shut her out like that. Not her.

"Don't regret this." Behind River, Jayne is fastening up his pants, but she doesn't pay any attention to him. "Simon... you love me. I know you do."

Simon nods. "Of course I do. How could I not? You're my sister."

Jayne chuckles and swats River on the behind, making her squeak and jump, but he's smiling so widely that she can't help but smile in return. "Decent folk ain't supposed to grapple with their sisters, Doc," he says, grinning squarely.

"Yes, well, decent people aren't supposed to come into a room, a private room, and -- " Simon finishes doing up his own pants and gestures at Jayne's untucked shirt, then steps closer and pushes him toward the door. "Get out of here!"

Jayne shoves at Simon in retaliation and River moves between them and holds up her hands, separating them. "Stop it," she says firmly. It's the way she used to talk to Simon, before she was damaged. "Both of you. No arguing."

And Simon turns his head and looks at her in astonishment. "River?"

She sticks out her tongue. "I'm still smart, you know," she says, and for the first time in a long time she feels strong, too, like one of the little places inside where she's broken has healed.

"Woolly, but smart," Jayne says, with admiration, and River jams her fingers into his ribs, making him yelp. "Okay, okay! I'm goin'." He pauses at the door and adds, "You let me know if you need any more help with her, Doc, dong ma?"

Jayne leaves them there, Simon watching Jayne walk down the hallway and spitting out swear-words that would make Kaylee smile to hear them, and River...

River tilts her head to one side, humming softly to music only she can hear as her body does what it's meant to.

 

_Dance me to the children who are asking to be born_  
_Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have outworn_  
_Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn_  
_Dance me to the end of love_  
\- Leonard Cohen, "Dance Me to the End of Love"


End file.
